


Roads less traveled

by NatalieRyan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Accidents, Day 28, Gen, Hurt Mac, Mac Whump, Minor Injuries, Whump, Whumptober 2020, hit and run, road rash, running accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: This time Mac gets a road rash. From a jerk that can't wait for Mac to move from the running trail and he hits Mac with his car.I've had this idea for a while, but I didn't know what to settle on to be the cause of the road rash, and after talking with thistle, between the two of us we came up with this. And naturally, I already started plotting and then it was writing time.Hope you will like this one that I estimated it to be around 1.5k words, but it turned out to be 3.1k words. Whoops.Thanks thistle for the help, idea wise and brainstorming as well as for the beta.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Roads less traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> This time Mac gets a road rash. From a jerk that can't wait for Mac to move from the running trail and he hits Mac with his car. 
> 
> I've had this idea for a while, but I didn't know what to settle on to be the cause of the road rash, and after talking with thistle, between the two of us we came up with this. And naturally, I already started plotting and then it was writing time. 
> 
> Hope you will like this one that I estimated it to be around 1.5k words, but it turned out to be 3.1k words. Whoops. 
> 
> Thanks thistle for the help, idea wise and brainstorming as well as for the beta.

It was early Friday morning, and Mac was already in his running gear. He liked to run and clear his head while the city was asleep, yet, and also use the morning for a little exercise, because in their line of work, one never knew when they would be able to visit the gym or for how long at a time. 

Mac usually liked to do some light punching on the bags in the Phoenix gym, usually after a mission, but those involved mostly him torturing himself with thousand other ways he could have done things. In turn, running helped him clock out, and truly clear his head. 

Jack teased him about being an early birdie and running so much, but he did it in good faith. Often Jack joined him. 

This morning, though, Mac was running alone, Jack told him that he would forego running because his knee was giving him trouble.

(And Mac would know, he was there when the last suspect of the week hit Jack smack dab in the middle of his leg with a crowbar. Mac could still hear the pained yowl and the thud on the floor as Jack fell down, clutching his knee and sobbing in pain. He wasn't going to make Jack run with him while Jack was in pain). 

Mac stretched and readied himself. Today he went for his board shorts and a tank top instead of track pants and a t-shirt. It was a mild morning and Mac didn't feel as cold as he usually did. 

His hair was longer now, so he gathered it in a bun and put on his running shoes. 

Taking his wallet, phone and headphones, he headed out. 

…

Warming up didn't take long, Mac was used to it now, although Jack always griped how Mac took less time to warm up than Jack and Mac enjoyed teasing him about being an old man. But Mac was aware that Jack had lots of injuries over the course of over twenty years and counting, it was bound for him to take longer to get relaxed enough so his muscles wouldn't scream in exertion. At least not too much. 

Mac had to admit he missed Jack this morning, it wasn't half as fun as it was with Jack, unable to shut up even while running. Mac had to admit that one of the perks of having Jack as a close friend was that Jack was a chatterbox and could pull Mac out of his head always.

Mac headed to his usual running trail, close to his house. 

On his way back, Mac took a different turn that led to a little, barely marked running trail and continued there. He rarely used it because there was more traffic here, but he decided it was as good a time as any to do that today. 

Which, in hindsight was the wrong decision. 

Mac was coming to the curve that cut with his usual running trail that led to his house. He could hear a car going behind him, the driver was probably frustrated with people “taking over” their driving path, Mac had encountered plenty of those throughout the years. 

It was the first time that one of them decided it was going to hit him, though. Not the car per se, but the driver. Mac reacted a split second too late as the car came on to him and hit him, catching only the side of his body, but at great speed. Mac was thrown off from the force of the hit and didn't have much of a chance to break his fall as he skidded to a halt roughly after he rolled over a few times and caught his head on some foliage and fallen branches on the side of the road. 

…

Mac's phone started ringing, loud in his headphones, so Mac yanked them with his right hand and dropped them unceremoniously on the asphalt. There weren't many people and vehicles after the jerk that almost ran him over and Mac was both grateful not many people witnessed his less than graceless skid to a halt; and dreading finding a way to get help when his phone rang. It was stuffed in his left shorts pocket and since his left hand, arm, his brain helpfully supplied, was out of commission, Mac didn't reach his phone in time to pick it up. 

With some effort Mac wiggled and got the phone out of his pocket and then managed to pull the headphones out of it and then finally picked it up with shaky fingers. 

The phone rang a second time and this time Mac picked up.

It was Jack, and Mac was grateful for his worrywart of a partner and best friend and for Jack's insistence to pick Mac up for work every day. 

Mac was finding that annoying on some days, trying to argue how Jack taught Mac how to drive, he should let Mac drive for himself. But today he was glad, otherwise it'd have been a while until someone realized that their favorite genius wasn't going to make it to work on time. 

Mac put the one in his ear and the familiar Texas twang soothed his bruised and scared soul already. 

"Hey..." Mac croaked. 

"So help me God, hoss, if you got yourself kidnapped imma whoop your ass-" 

"Jack." 

It was all that Mac said and Jack stopped talking immediately. 

"Mac? What's wrong, buddy? You okay?" 

"I'm... kinda not okay." 

"Tell me where you are, I'm coming right there." 

The sound of the GTO's engine rumbling filled Mac's ear as Jack started the car. Mac should have known Jack wouldn't sit still once he heard the sound of his voice. 

Mac proceeded to tell Jack what happened and where he was and several minutes later he hung up because Jack was suddenly there, stopping the GTO, turning all four blinkers on and throwing the car in park. Mac sighed in relief, as he watched the pool of blood right by his left leg and knowing Jack would freak out. 

Jack barely stopped himself from scraping his own knees as he was suddenly kneeling in front of Mac, and gently taking Mac's face into his hands. 

"That's a nice long cut you've got there, Mac." Jack deflected with humor, but Mac could hear the hitch in Jack's voice and the way his eyes looked at him frantically. 

"Yeah, the tree I landed on didn't agree with me." 

"You shouldn't have had to land on it in the first place, pal." 

Mac shrugged, or tried, moving his left shoulder that screamed in pain. Mac yelped and Jack noticed that. 

"Okay so, quick stock before I drive you to Medical." 

"There's no need, Jack. It's some road rash and a busted shoulder. Easily fixed at h-" 

Jack's stern glare got Mac to close his mouth with an audible pop as his jaw clenched in place. He knew that slightly dangerous, masking fear and worry, look on Jack. And Mac was definitely going to go to the dog house for what he tried to pull off. Jack knew how much Mac hated hospitals, and being treated, but as Mac started flagging, he realized Jack might have had a point with taking him to Medical. 

"Okay, since you are not going to do it for me, I'll start from what I can see. Your left eyebrow has a nice long cut. Tree bark scrape, but still that thing got you good, hoss. Your left arm, especially from your elbow to your wrist is a mess, and it's dripping blood and grime on the asphalt. Your shoulder is bothering you, so I'm guessing you landed mostly on it and it's just banged up, but still hurts like a bitch. And your leg... Have you seen your leg?" 

Mac looked at his left (slightly) mangled leg and almost fainted. The pool of blood was big, although there was no arterial damage or a broken bone sticking out, thank God. 

Just some deep long gashes and smaller scrapes, both filled with small stones, dirt and asphalt residue. 

Jack described all of his injuries clinically, seeming detached, but Mac knew it was just a way to cover how much he was freaking out. 

"You are right, you are right." 

"I'm gonna chalk it up to you not firing on all cylinders, and not that you actually thought of going home like this." 

"I was going to call you. When I remembered what, where and when." 

Jack's face twisted in a grimace and Mac melted in the warm touch of Jack's hand on his neck, thumb rubbing in soothing motion. 

"All good, hoss, don't you worry that pretty head o' yours. Can you stand at all?" 

"Yeah, he didn't hit me that hard. All of this is from being unable to cushion my fall and I rolled hard." 

"Okay. I'll help you out." 

Mac bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming, because the left side of his body was on fire. Jack was keeping a tight hold on him, and Mac was grateful because the short trek to the GTO was excruciating. 

As Jack drove off and called Phoenix Med to let them know he was bringing Mac, Mac let out a breath. Things were going to be okay. Jack was there. 

…

Jack was going to break one of his rules. Well, not exactly break it, since he was there until Mac was taken in to get checked out and his wounds tended. 

Then he called Riley and asked her for a favor. 

Jack was thrumming with anger on behalf of the kid. Mac shouldn't have ended up with a bad case of road rash and bruised shoulder. 

(Jack suspected Mac got some of his ribs busted as well, but the docs in Med were competent, they'd catch it in time if it was something serious). 

Jack rubbed at his face, scratching his stubble in thought as he waited in his car. He contemplated using one of the Phoenix nondescript vehicles, but if he was going to get into trouble at least he was going to do it with his own car. 

Jack knew that if he told Mac what he was about to do, Mac would disagree. And Jack could live with Mac being disappointed in him, even mad for Jack's actions. But if that was between him and teaching the guy that almost ran his kid over a lesson, Jack would take his chances with Mac being mad at him. 

Jack had Riley to find him the footage from the traffic cams and then the car. After finding everything she could on the guy, and Jack knew Riley was aware why Jack was asking for said information, Jack kinda got her blessing when she told him she and Bozer would hold the fort. 

And that's how Jack found himself waiting in front of the guy's private company. 

His name was Harper James and if Jack had to guess, he was one of those middle aged men that complained about anything and everything. He was in for some quality time with Jack, though. Jack had a plan. 

Once Harper was out of the door, and Jack made sure to park his car close to the curb, Jack started the GTO. Harper was startled when he heard the engine so close, so Jack pressed on the gas and revved the engine, then drove as fast as it would go and barely braked in time. He put the car in park and left the GTO. 

Harper was as pale as a sheet and furious. Good. 

"What the hell? Don't you see where you are going? You almost ran me over." 

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine is all." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Jack hid a smirk. He still got it in him to intimidate people. And judging by the way Harper looked at him, the guy knew exactly what Jack was there for. 

"You almost ran over my kid. And you fled the scene instead of stopping your car and helping him out." 

Harper had the audacity to look affronted. 

"He had no business running there. It was his fault. I can't wait for people like him. Some of us have actual jobs, you know?" 

And Jack had to stop himself from telling Harper how he and Mac worked day and night so he got to keep his job. But instead he just stood there, glaring at Harper, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

"It's not anyone's fault, but yours. You decided to accelerate instead to let him run past you and be gone faster." 

"What is it to you?" 

"I told you, he is my son. And I take his safety personally. Now, I have a proposition. I have evidence. About what happened. I could easily go and file a report, send the proof anonymously to the police, start an investigation, get you arrested. But I'm not gonna do that. Instead you are going to go and apologize for what you did and think really hard about what you did." 

"I'll do no such thing. This is outrageous." 

Jack grinned then. 

"Well. It's your choice. Remember that when LAPD comes to your door to take you in." 

"You can't do this! You have no right to do this." 

"Watch me." 

Jack headed to his car just as an LAPD police car rolled to the curb. 

Jack wouldn't forget the look on Harper James' face as he was arrested. Jack never meant to leave him unpunished since it was obvious he went intentionally for Mac. And Jack wasn't above stopping someone from doing something stupid and think that just because they could, they could run over people and get away with it. 

...

He was back to the Phoenix just in time for Riley and Bozer to tell him that Mac had been sedated because of the pain he was in. 

Jack knew just how painful wound debriding was, and he felt for the kid. He didn't regret leaving his other kids to take care of Mac while Jack did what he did. 

"So, who won?" Bozer asked with a knowing look. 

Jack had to smile. He expected the questions and he knew they expected Jack to throw some punches. And it wasn't like Jack didn't want to. He just decided to play it differently. 

"I did, of course. What did you expect?" 

"Let me see your hands?" Riley requested at the same time Bozer asked "Did you use my special foundation to cover the bruises up?" 

Jack had to laugh then, even though on the inside he felt as far from laughing as it was. But his kids were adorable. 

"No punching, no bruises. I called an old buddy at the LAPD and reported the crime, he said that he would "investigate" and of course it was helpful that there were cameras where it happened so they came to arrest the guy. I just held him off as much as I could till the police arrived." 

There were two pairs of eyes blinking at Jack incredulously. 

"You are serious." Riley was the first to recover. 

"Course I'm serious, darlin'. Don't need Mac to chew me off for punching the guy and getting myself into holding. Although I was darn well close to just deck him and rearrange his jaw and teeth." 

"Glad you didn't." 

Just then, the doctor approached them. 

"Mr. Dalton? Mr. MacGyver is asking for you." 

...

Mac could tell Jack was up to something when he woke up and Jack wasn't there. He knew that he didn't make up his partner before so the real question was, where was Jack? 

He tried to ask the nurse, but she didn't know and then when the doctor made his wounds and told Mac about his injuries, he asked for Jack.

And Mac would have felt bad for acting like a surly teen, but the doctor actually went to fetch Jack so Mac felt better about it already. 

And when Jack got into the room, Mac knew that Jack did something. 

"What did you do?" 

There was a sigh coming from Jack and Riley and Bozer giggled behind him, Mac only now noticing them. 

"Told you, Jack. He would be on your case immediately." 

"On his case? Boze, what's up?" 

"Well, Jacky boy here-" Bozer started. 

"He solved a conflict without fists." Riley finished. 

"Jack?" Mac inquired. 

"I... kinda went to talk to the guy who ran you over." 

"You what? But Jack, it was barely a-"

"I'd consider my next words carefully before I say them if I were you, just sayin'. The facts are that he was a jerk that hit you because he couldn't wait for you to run your way over. What if he did it again and got someone actually killed in the process?" 

Mac had to admit Jack was right. 

"Okay, I think me and Bozer should just leave you two to talk it out. We'll be back later." 

After saying quick goodbyes, they were out of the door. Jack looked at Mac like he was expecting Mac to yell at him, but at the same time he looked guilty and Mac was wondering what for. 

Mac tried to adjust in the bed, butt getting numb from sitting in one position too long, but he yelped as he moved. Jack was there in a heartbeat helping him out, touch still a bit reserved. 

"Contrary to how it may have looked when you found me, I'm okay, Jack." 

"You don't look okay." 

"I am. It hurts, but I've had worse. It's you I'm worried about." 

"Me? I'm great." 

"Yeah, agree to disagree on that, Jack." 

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" 

"Translucent." 

"I'm just worried is all." 

"There's something else. You feel guilty." 

Jack chuckled. "Busted." 

"Jack, there was nothing you could have done that would have stopped him from doing this." 

"I know. I just keep thinking that if I was there, we could have done something different and would have avoided it." 

"But you know that if it was meant to happen, it would have. No matter if you were with me." 

"Still." 

"Stop that self-imposed guilt trip, already!" 

Jack finally took a seat in the chair. Mac reached with a hand and Jack wrapped his own around Mac's, recognizing the request. 

"Sorry, hoss. I got into my own head for a bit." 

"Don't worry, I'm here to pull you out." 

"Thought that was me." 

"It goes both ways. Partners, remember?" 

"Too smart for your own good." 

"Learned from the best. Okay, so. Tell me what happened with the guy driving the car?" 

Jack perked up at that. 

Mission accomplished. 

Mac relaxed into the bed, as much as he could with hurting everywhere, and let Jack's voice to take his mind off of the pain and lull him into sleep, grateful for his partner who always watched his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
